Leafre's Jewels
by CrapPishh
Summary: Fascination, adoration, obsession, depression, a vicious cycle that had no form of oppression. My first attempt at poetry, so no flames please. For youroctober's fanfic challenge 2.


I know, what's CrapPishh doing, writing and uploading a piece of poetry?! Has she finally gone insane and lost it?

Poetry isn't exactly my forte, I'll confess. D: But at least I tried! :D It's a rather long one for a first try, I'll admit.

This is challenge 2 for youroctober's fanfic challenge.

Read, review and enjoy, peeps! :D

* * *

Two emeralds glistening bright with joy,  
brimming with energy, for all to enjoy.  
Amidst the greenery, lush, of Leafre,  
the jeweled pair blending with captivating beauty.

They possessed a fire; fierce burning desire,  
yet contained gentleness, sweetness, a classic mixture.  
By day and night, they shone, stood out,  
immensely mesmerizing, a wondrous awe.

A jewel with two jewels, they commented,  
how true for she was indeed, to be honest.  
She was mine, I be sorely thankful,  
for both our hearts were one and truthful.

Our forest home held the richest treasures,  
not merely of her but of other matters.  
Mystical weapons, so it seemed,  
hidden within creatures deep.

A treasure herself, but after treasure was she,  
hunting endlessly for her prize, just that one _thing_.  
The amazing staff with a sapphire so blue,  
her emeralds mediocre compared to its hues.

Together we spent hours, days,  
casting skill after skill, searching in vain.  
At long last, word did come out:  
her prize at Kentaurus Red, someone had found.

Eager to accomplish her goal,  
she set off immediately with me in tow.  
Her eyes, the emeralds, filled with spirit,  
even fiercer, stronger; a little livid.

Now one with the element, she was fire herself,  
burning through the Kentauruses-fire elementals themselves.  
Leafre had been burnt, no, scorched,  
its luscious greenery ruined by its beloved gem, burning hot.

Awakening at dawn, returning at dusk,  
tired, weary, pale as a mask.  
I tried, I really did, but to no avail,  
she refused to relent, chose to prevail.

Persistent was she, stubborn more,  
neglecting all else, oh, my heart tore.  
Eyes that once filled with love and passion,  
now occupied by nothing but madness and obsession.

Stop I shall, announced my love, one day,  
when my treasure is obtained, then I shall stay.  
Left with no choice, I grudgingly accede,  
complying only to meet her need.

Alas one day, her drive too great,  
a day I regret, a day I hate.  
Anxious to begin the hunt early, too early,  
forgetting to restock, a mistake made, too carelessly.

Realising her folly later that morning,  
I rushed down to the nest, worry overflowing.  
Too late, too late, so it seemed,  
they were upon her; her cries, screams, outcome nothing less than grim.

Conclusion drawn, fate justly unfair,  
many a tear was shed, in sheer despair.  
Your jewels were empty, cold, emotionless stone,  
Diminished by floods of water, all fire gone.

Emotions and thoughts began to mount,  
regrets too great even to count.  
With that, you were gone, disappeared from my life,  
your replacement slashing my heart, like a knife.

Insanity, the experts said, sadly,  
Devastation, I thought, more likely.  
That state you were in could not be denied,  
losing your jewels and losing your mind.

Your loss was that of outward sight,  
but it hit you hard with all its might.  
Grief, a sure cause for bitter sorrow,  
in turn took action and made you hollow.

No warmth, no love, void of affection,  
but joyful misery and pure isolation.  
Your joy was simply frustratingly clear,  
madness invaded, stolen my dear.

Though out of the blue it suddenly came,  
but the reality was: there was no one to blame.  
Locking self in, further withdrew,  
awaiting day when it wouldn't be true.

At long last, as truth began to sink,  
she stopped right there and started to think.  
Fascination, adoration, obsession, depression,  
a vicious cycle that had no form of oppression.

Truth dawning on, pain just that unbearable,  
making life for her simply intolerable.  
Marking its end with a grand, big bang,  
from the Leafre tree, decision to hang.

Rain fell on Leafre, as darkness shroud,  
People gathered in city square, a large crowd.  
Mourning loss of Leafre's proud three treasures,  
a gem and two emeralds, lost for sake of pleasures.

* * *

A/N: There are two tales to be told from this story. See if you can find both. One's outright there, the other's an underlying meaning about addiction.  
-remembers friends who used to get so obsessed about hunting items and changed for the worst-


End file.
